


The Aristocrats

by Xandfan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandfan/pseuds/Xandfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of a classic joke with 4 hot men we love, simple really and best of all, it's filled with anything filthy that I can think of as I write it and I don't need a plot since it's just a bunch of filthy thoughts. Very vile, you've been warned</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aristocrats

A Talent Agent is sitting in his office.

Four men walk in, two blonds and two dark haired men, all of them are wearing fancy dinner suits. One of the blond men with oddly defined cheekbones said "Mate, we've got this fantastic act to show you, if you'd just give us a minute of your time we know you'd be impressed"

The talent agent say "Sure, why the hell not. Wow me" he said leaning back in his chair and lighting a cigar.

The tall dark haired man with the weird forehead problems bent over, tearing the back of his pants in the process. The Blond that had done the talking shoved his hand up the brunette's ass and started working him like a wee little puppet man.

The other dark haired man with a goofy smile stood on the short blonds shoulders, pulled out his cock which had his name tattooed on it with plenty of room to spare. The Agent made note of the name as Xander, and Xander peed all over the agent's desk from on top of the shorter blonds shoulders.

The dark foreheaded man who was being a puppet bitch lifted his legs, revealing the word 'Angel' branded on his ass and gasped "Fuck Spike, no Adlibbing" he said as he felt Spikes hand opening and closing inside him, making him do the Macarena by manipulating his fingers.

The other blond pulled out his cock, also tattooed with his name which the agent noted was Andrew. Andrew pulled his foreskin back and laid on the floor and made shadow puppets of different kinds of mushrooms.

Angel stood on the floor and showed off his blossom which Spike prodded with a sharp stick to make it move.

Spike let Xander pee on his hair to bleach it, then blew the dark haired man, moving rhythmically in time to the tune of the Blue Danube.

Angel walked over to Andrew and lifted him above his head while Andrew started shitting on him, which Angel uses as hair gel so he was Ok with that.

Spike bent over the Agent's table and let each of the three other men fuck him in the ass while he tried to read a poem he wrote about the size of Angels Cock

His girth is wrapped in harsh repose,

midnight descends on raven-colored clothes,

but soft... behold! A sunlight beam

cutting a swath of glimmering gleam.

My arse expands, 'tis grown a bulge in it,

inspired by your beauty... effulgent.

While Angel is fucking him up the ass Andrew Climbs onto Spikes back and Angel bends over to blow Andrew while he fucks Spike. Xander stands behind them all beating off madly.

Pretty soon they all cum all over the floor and roll about in it before using the cum to hold shiny glitter to their bodies. So they're all covered in shit and piss and cum and they do a soft shoe shuffle before getting on one knee and yelling "Tah Dah" in perfect unison… except for Angel who was phoning it in.

The agent wipes a little shit off his eyes and goes "Well… that's an interesting act. What do you call it"

And they go "THE ARISTOCRATS!"


End file.
